


What Happens When You Tease Your Boyfriend in Public

by Johnny101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Minor Bonding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnny101/pseuds/Johnny101
Summary: Jason loves teasing his boyfriend, Carter in public. He knows it'll get him great sex when they get home.
Relationships: Carter Allen/Jason Green, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	What Happens When You Tease Your Boyfriend in Public

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just sex, so if you are not a mature audience please don't read. I hope you enjoy!

Jason knew what this would get him if he continued doing it. He knew that his boyfriend would torture him all night long. So he did what any normal person would do, and kept doing it. 

They were at the mall, just running some errands. Jason needed new shoes and Carter needed a few new button up shirts for work. The couple hadn't had sex in over two weeks. Two whole weeks! It's not that they didn't want to of course, Carter's job had demanding hours though and Jason was putting in extra shifts at his to get some extra spending money. Their schedules just never seemed to line up. But today was the first day that they both had off together in two weeks, and Jason planned to make the most of it. 

It started off small. A hand "accidentally" brushing against Carter's rear as he walked past, "accidentally" dropping something and arching his back so his ass sticks up towards Carter in the process. Small things to just get Carter to notice him, but not enough to make him suspicious.... at first. Jason started being much more obvious about what he was doing as the day continued though. Full on gripping his boyfriend's ass when he walks behind hi, isn't very subtle. Massaging Carter through his pants in the food court while they ate wasn't subtle either. 

Carter almost choked on his drink when Jason put his hand on the front of his pants. He glared at his boyfriend, who only smiled innocently. 

"What's wrong, honey?" Jason asked innocently. 

"You are so going to get it when we get home," Carter mumbles as he removes his boyfriend's hand from his crotch, and laces his fingers with Jason's. 

On the car ride home, Jason placed his hand on Carter's thigh while he was driving, eager to get his boyfriend worked up enough to give him what he wants tonight.  
Carter glanced at Jason, trying to focus on driving. Jason's hand moved farther up his thigh, and eventually he was cupping Jason through his pants again. 

"Jason," Carter said in a warning tone. 

"Yes honey?" Jason says. 

"I'm driving." 

"I know." 

Jason massages Carter through his jeans. Carter hardens quickly under his touch. He wants this just as much as Jason does. 

Carter's breath hitches as Jason slides his hand into his pants, and palms him through his boxers. It's a good thing Carter was pulling into the driveway right now. No telling what would have happened if they were farther away from home. 

Jason removes his hand from his boyfriend, and innocently kisses him on the cheek. Jason grabs the shopping bags and practically skips inside, Carter not far behind him.  
As soon as the front door closes, Carter grabs his boyfriend and shoves him up against it making him drop the bags. 

"You've been very naughty today," Carter growls in Jason's ear. 

Jason's knees weaken at the tone of his voice. If it weren't for Carter's knee pressed between his legs, Jason probably would have fallen to the floor. 

Carter wasn't doing exactly what Jason wanted. He wanted to be kissing roughly right now. He wanted Carter to be roughly grinding his hips against his. Carter seemed to be thinking though, which is never good for Jason. 

Carter smiled wryly, and picked Jason up. Jason wrapped his legs around Carter's waist, and leaned down to kiss him eagerly. Carter let him, and he even kissed back. He figured he should let his boyfriend have something he clearly wanted before his punishment. 

Carter through Jason onto their bed, "Clothes off, lay on your back." 

Jason quickly did as he was told. His cock was already aching for some sort of attention. 

Carter then brought out restraints, and Jason knew he was in for a long night. Carter fastened the restraints to the bedposts, and then to both of his wrists and both ankles as well, making sure they were nice and snug, but not too tight to hurt him. He then brought out an old classic they use in the bedroom; a small vibrator that can be strapped on to the head of Jason's cock. Just strong enough to make him squirm, but not strong enough to make him reach his high. It was torture to wear for Jason, but it always made his release that much better in the end. 

Jason groaned in protest as Carter strapped it onto his cock. He turned it on, and Jason shuddered as the vibrations started to make him grow harder by the second, but it was too weak to make him cum, which he absolutely hated. Carter then pulled out a gag and blindfold and fastened them onto Jason, making him completely vulnerable to Carter. 

Carter admired his work. His own cock straining against the fabric of his pants. He would rather just get to it already and fuck the daylights out of Jason, but Jason needed to be punished for what he did today. 

Carter got close to Jason's ear and whispered huskily, "Now you sit tight, I have some work to do. I'll come check on you when I'm done." 

Jason knew this would happen, but was hoping it wouldn't. He groaned against the gag in his mouth, trying to relay to Carter how frustrated he was, but Carter didn't seem to care. He just walked out of the room, and closed the door firmly behind him. 

Carter prepared dinner, and put it in the fridge for later. He answered some emails, made a few phone calls, and even watch a few episodes of his favorite TV show, all while his boyfriend was in the other room, probably losing his mind. 

When Carter finally opened the door again, Jason was a mess. His toes were curled, his hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat, his breathing was heavy. What a beautiful sight to see. 

Jason was in fact going insane. He just wanted to get off already. He felt like this had been going on for days. 

"Do you know how long you've been in here?" Carter asked as he ran his hands down Jason's chest. 

Jason shook his head quickly, dying to just be released from these restraints and fucked senseless. 

"Two Hours." 

Jason groaned. 

"Do you want me to release you? To make you cum?" Carter asked. 

Jason nodded desperately. 

"I don't know. You were very naughty today. Who says I should even let you cum, hm?" Carter says while running his hands along the inside of Jason's thighs.

Jason groaned again. If he doesn't get to cum he will literally go insane. 

"But... it has been a long time, so I will be nice to you just this once." Carter then turns the vibrator off and removes it from his boyfriend. He takes off the restrains around his ankles, and the gag, but leaves the blindfold and his wrist restraints in place.  
He pops open the cap of the lube and pours some over his fingers. He places some against Jason's hole as well, which makes Jason squirm a bit. 

"What do we say when you want me to finger you, hm?" Carter asks. 

"Please," Jason says breathlessly. 

"Please what?" Carter asks. 

Jason groans, "Please Carter!" 

Carter smiles; he gets turned on when Jason says his name desperately like that. He inserts one of his fingers. Moving it slowly at first, and curling it, which makes Jason moan at the sensation. Carter quickly inserts a second, then a third finger, massaging them against the sensitive walls inside Jason.  
Jason moans loudly as Carter curls his fingers and hits his prostate. Carter quickly removes his fingers, and lubes up his hard member. He lines up to Jason's hole, and roughly slides himself into his boyfriend's ass.  
Jason moans loudly, already getting close to the edge. Carter quickly, and roughly slams into his boyfriend, making him scream in pleasure as he hits his prostate every time. 

"Carter oh my gosh ~ahhh~ I'm so c-close!" Jason stutters out between moans. 

"Me too," Carter grunts out,"Cum for me." 

A few more thrusts, and Jason cums hard, white spurts of cum shooting out of his cock and onto his stomach. Carter reaches his high not too long after, releasing into Jason's ass.  
They both sit there, unmoving for a bit to catch their breaths. When Carter slides out of Jason, cum drips from his hole. Jason gathers some with his fingers and places it in his boyfriend's mouth. Jason sucks on his fingers until they're clean, 

Carter gets a damp rag to clean Jason up. He removes the blindfold and the restraints, and lays down on their bed. Jason crawls over and lays down against his chest. 

"Did I hurt you?" Carter asks softly, while running his hands through Jason's sweaty hair. 

Jason shakes his head, and yawns, falling asleep to the steady thump of his lover's heartbeat ringing in his ear. 

This is Carter's favorite part. After the rough sex when they just snuggle sweetly and fall asleep together.


End file.
